Ginny Weasley y el estudio de chicos Hogwarts
by Coralys
Summary: Ginny y Luna están inmersas en un estudio muy importante... al menos para las brujas de Hogwarts. CUIDADO SPOILERS 5to. LIBRO OOP


Ginny Weasley... y el estudio de los chicos Hogwarts  
  
Por Coralys  
  
Clasificada PG-13   
  
Pareja: Ginny/ Harry  
  
***Spoilers OOP***  
  
(Harry Potter es una marca registrada y sólo le pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Brothers. Aunque lo que estoy haciendo es ilegal, espero que comprendan mi desesperada necesidad de crear historias en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter. Por si existe alguna tonta sospecha, juro que no he ganado nada con esta historia, sólo la habilidad de escribir más rápido aunque admito haber perdido a muchos amigos "muggles" que requirieron mi compañía durante el tiempo en que dejé volar mi imaginación).  
  
Hola, soy Ginny Weasley, hermana de Bill, Charles, Fred, George, Ron y lamentablemente Percy Weasley. Como ya saben estudio en la escuela de magia y hechicería "Hogwarts" ahora sólo en unión de mi último hermanito, Ronnie.   
  
Estoy estudiando en la biblioteca; pero mi plan para el día de hoy, sábado, es salir con mi amiga Luna Lovegood a practicar nuestro deporte favorito: ligar chicos. Así es, pasar la mayor parte del día mirando las espaldas, piernas, rostros, pechos, nalgas, brazos y... caderas de nuestros compañeros estudiantes. No piensen mal, Luna y yo lo tomamos muy profesionalmente. Llevamos un registro detallado de la puntuación que recibe cada uno de los chicos. Y somos justas... Por ejemplo, el pasado sábado le dimos siete al odioso de Draco Malfoy. La mano me temblaba al escribir tan alta puntuación en su registro. Pero bueno, el odioso patán se puso un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado bien... de hecho, parece que ante su horrible rostro ha sido recompensado con otros atributos en otras partes de su cuerpo... ya saben a lo que me refiero, verdad.  
  
Pero hoy estoy decidida a ser más exigente. Nuestro centro de trabajo en esta gloriosa mañana será el campo de juego de Quidditch en el que se enfrentan Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Claro, los jugadores serán los menos que miraremos, no porque no nos interesen -creemos que todos los chicos tienen el derecho a ser ligados- sino porque entre el público es que tendremos mejor visión de los atributos masculinos.   
  
Hermione, como siempre, piensa que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Se ha atrevido a decir que esta labor no nos llevará a ninguna parte.   
  
- Pero Hermione- le dije una tarde- si no lees el libro, ¿cómo sabes que te gusta?  
  
- Porque lo ojeo- me contestó.  
  
Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a pasarme la vida ojeando chicos. No, quiero tener un informe detallado de cada uno de ellos. Se sorprenderían de las cosas tan increíbles que uno descubre en un chico cuando lo estudias, cuando lees sus actos detenidamente.  
  
Imagínense, ¿ quién iba a pensar que Neville Longbotton sería el estudiante de Hogwarts con el mejor pecho? Así es, no, no estoy bromeando. Hace tres semanas, Luna y yo nos colamos en la habitación de los chicos de sexto de Griffyndor... estaba vacía. Pero mi querida amiga, lunática, pensó que el ruido que se escuchaba en el baño demostraba que un troll bebé se había colado en el colegio.   
  
- Luna, ¿ cómo diablos va a entrar un troll bebé aquí?...¿ no te das cuenta que hay que saber la contraseña?-  
  
- Ginny, me imagino que el pequeño troll entró de la misma manera que entré yo... que algún Griffyndor le abrió la puerta-  
  
Tengo que admitir que en ese momento le creí. El ruido que emitía aquel ser era similar a los gritos de un troll, aunque con menos fuerza... más delicados. Entramos sigilosamente al cuarto de baño... un olor a colonia de hombre me paralizó.  
  
- Luna, yo mejor me voy-  
  
- No seas tonta Ginny, aquí no vas a ver nada que no le hayas visto a tus hermanos-  
  
Y tenía razón. Yo, con mis seis hermanos, soy la más indicada para evaluar chicos de todas las estudiantes del colegio. He visto -a escondidas o por sorpresa- cada una de las partes más íntimas de mis hermanitos. Bill es sorprendentemente ancho... de espalda... Charles no puede esconder que tiene bien paradas...las nalgas... Con Percy sólo tuve pesadillas y mi única reacción fue sentir lástima por Penelope... Soy la única que ha encontrado una diferencia en los gemelos: uno tiene el ombligo por fuera y el otro más hundidito... y Ron es -¿cómo definirlo?- ah, enteramente grande, de los pies a la cabeza. De hecho, por primera vez ví una sonrisa pícara en Hermione cuando se lo conté... después de eso Ron cierra la puerta del baño en la madriguera y jamás se baña o se cambia en los "lóckers" de Quidditch   
  
Bueno, volviendo al troll. Resultó que los ruidos espantosos no eran de ningún troll bebé... Eran de Neville. Luna se quedó mirándolo más de lo necesario. El chico nos dio tremendo espectáculo nudista. Sin embargo, de todo lo que vimos lo que más nos sorprendió fue su pecho. Ajá... tiene el pecho ancho, con músculos, nada de vello, unido a un estómago plano. Pero fue la manera como frotaba el jabón por su pecho lo que lo hizo ganador de un diez unánime.  
  
- Aaahhhh... Uummmm- escuché murmurar a Luna.   
  
Antes de que Neville pudiera abrir los ojos -que mantenía cerrados bajo el agua de la ducha- halé a Luna por el brazo y corrimos fuera del cuarto, atravesando como balas el pasillo, bajamos a saltos la escalera, nos convertimos en velocistas por la sala común y abrimos la puerta tan rápidamente que le rompimos la nariz al Griffyndor que estaba entrando... pobrecito... era Harry.  
  
Hubo sangre, mucha, mucha sangre. Sus espejuelos cayeron rotos al suelo y, como si en vez de un accidente hubiera sido una maldición, su naricita se puso hinchada... con un color rojo y violeta.  
  
- ¿ ESTÁS BIEN HARRY?-  
  
- M... due...l...muccchhh...- alcancé a escucharle decir entre la sangre, la nariz hinchada, y sentado bruscamente en el piso con los ojos cerrados. Luna aprovechó la ocasión para salir disparada de allí. Yo miré para todos lados y la seguí. Como Harry no nos alcanzó a ver ni me escuchó detenidamente el pobre no pudo definir quiénes habían sido. La sala común estaba vacía ese día y sólo Neville le pudo dar una pista.  
  
- Eran dos personas -no sé si chicas o chicos- que me estaban ligando en el baño- le dijo Neville a Harry a la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno. Yo me congelé y me atragante con el jamón que recién había puesto en mi boca. Pude ver a Hermione que me miraba asombrada y Ron, con el rabito del ojo, me delató ante el joven mago herido.  
  
- ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ-  
  
- Harry, te juro que no fue mi intención-  
  
- ¿Y para qué diablos querías ver a Neville desnudo?- me cuestionó con su habitual ataque de rabia.  
  
- No era yo, era Luna... Y pensábamos que era un troll bebé por el ruido que hacía-  
  
- ¿Ruido?, yo estaba cantando.  
  
- Deja de ligar a los chicos, Ginny- me exigió Ron.  
  
- Hasta que no dé por concluido el estudio, no dejaré de evaluar a cada chico-  
  
- ¿ Qué puntuación me dieron?- preguntó Neville muy interesado.  
  
- Recibiste un diez... con una mención especial por la forma en que pasas tu jabón por tu pecho-  
  
- ¡GUÁCALA GINNY, CÁLLATE, POR FAVOR!- gritó Ron.  
  
Neville, sin embargo, puso cara de satisfacción.   
  
- Entonces era Luna... la que dijo Ummmmm...-  
  
- Claro, yo fui la que la halé y la que abrí la puerta. Lo siento mucho Harry-  
  
Pero Harry no me contestó. Se levantó de su silla y sin mirarme se fue. Desde entonces no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ron me dijo que él se sentía muy mal por la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo. Tal parece que Harry -al igual que Hermione- no le vé aspectos instructivos a nuestra labor-. La última vez que pasó junto a mí intenté hablarle nuevamente, pero no me hizo caso. El recuerdo de los cuatro años que pasé babiándome por él sin que ni siquiera me mirara fueron suficientes para mandarlo a volar.  
  
- HARRY- grité en medio del pasillo cuando él iba a entrar a la clase de Snape- VETE AL MISMÍSIMO CARAJO-  
  
Lo sé, ese día me pasé. Pero al menos supe que me escuchó porque se viró hacia mí con la cara roja, la nariz aún hinchada y violeta, y los ojos reducidos a pequeñas aberturas de fondo verde demostrándome que lo había encolerizado.  
  
Dí media vuelta, mientras todos reía, y me marché satisfecha por haberlo hecho enojar.  
  
Y aquí estoy, escondida detrás de un armario esperando a Luna para ir al juego de Quidditch. Lo que pasa es que desde que hice mi pronunciamiento hasta los de Slytherin me detienen en los pasillos para felicitarme. Dicen estar orgullosos de mí por darle su merecido al corajiento de Harry. Y es que él se la pasa de rabieta en rabieta desde que murió su padrino Sirius. Ha entrado en una depresión que a todos nos preocupa, pero ¿ qué puedo yo hacer?; él se ha encerrado en su mundo de culpas y penas al que sólo deja a entrar a Ron y Hermione... y eso ellos lo han logrado sólo en medio de las más terribles discusiones. Yo voy a seguir con mi vida... tengo miedo por Voldemort y temo por la vida de mis hermanos, mis padres y Harry pero mi lema es: "disfruta el momento antes de que desaparezca". Ya sufrí mucho una vez, y mi mami fue la única que me ayudó cuando se lo pedí. Por eso, Harry tiene que buscar la ayuda... Al menos yo no me pienso hundirme en sus pensamientos autodestructivos. NO SEÑOR...   
  
- Ginny, nos vamos-   
  
Era Luna, cargando el libro de evaluaciones varoniles. Verán, al culminar cada evaluación nos sentamos y escribimos los razgos más importantes de cada uno de los evaluados... y los posibles efectos positivos y negativos que tales características tendrían en las chicas. Nuestro objetivo es dejar esta guía de los chicos Hogwarts para las futuras generaciones que estén interesadas en tales temas.  
  
PRIMER CAPÍTULO:  
  
1. Si un chico mira a una chica con el rostro serio, acto seguido la invitará a la torre de astronomía para analizar las estrellas. ( Peligro: su verdadera intención está clasificada por las siguientes siglas S-E-X-O).  
  
2. Si un chico saca la lengua, sólo un poco, cuando mira a una chica significa que la quiere besar enteritamente toda. (Se recomienda compañía al momento de la cita. Acompañante varón clasificado como peligroso).  
  
3. Si el chico pasa su mano por su cabello repetidamente, quiere decir que busca una chica que aprecie su narcisista hermosura. ( Chico no recomendado para las chicas que no se sientan extremadamente hermosas).  
  
4. Si el chico pone esmero al bañarse, pasa largas horas en la ducha solo con su jabón, significa que está dispuesto a esperar que la chica esté lista. (Existe el peligro que otra chica se cuele en el baño. Se recomienda regalar al sujeto jabones de celibato, o de relajación, en su sustitución).  
  
5. Si el chico en cuestión no mira a la chica, ni le habla, pero se muestra interesado en cada uno de sus actos significa que es un estúpido imbécil, incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos. ( Se recomienda seguir con su vida y mandarlo al infierno).  
  
Y ahí es que estoy yo. Fue una excelente conclusión y sé que las demás chicas apreciarán la recomendación. ¡ Al diablo, al diablo con los chicos tontos! Sin embargo, tengo que confesar que uno de los chicos que más me gusta estudiar es Harry... sí ese mismo, Harry Potter. Imagino que estaban esperando que lo mencionara. Pues bien, lo confieso, él es uno de mis objetos de prueba preferidos. ¿ Que qué es un objeto de prueba? Bueno, Luna y yo decidimos que la mejor forma de evaluar a los chicos es a través del método científico muggle. Claro, nosotras somos buenas y la única prueba real que hacemos es compararlos con otros chicos. Sin embargo, anoche le propuse a Luna que para mejorar nuestro estudio debemos dar un paso más adelante y someternos a la acción. 


End file.
